


Problem?

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Dark Skinned Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Grumpy Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Mentions of Suicide, Smut, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ew, I know the smut was horrible but cut me a little slack it was my first time. Just wanted to try my hand (key word: try). If you didn't like the smut hopefully you enjoyed the rest of the story. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Problem?

Hunting with the Winchester's has been a great experience for you. The three of you get along and always joke around with each other. Sometimes they'd even let you jump on their backs.

You talk to Sam more than you do Dean since he's more sensitive. And that makes him your best friend, but you and Dean are still close. This is also why Sam knows about your crush on Dean. But since he's a great best friend he hasn't leaked any information.

The three of you are on a hunt in Alabama using FBI as your cover. Walking into the police station you dig out your badges as an officer walks up to you.

"Agents Ackles, Padalecki, and Smith. We're here to ask you a few questions about the recent death's that's happened." Dean says as he puts his badge away.

Officer Gordon looks at the three of you his eyes lingering on yours for a split second longer. "Well agents, don't take this the wrong way, but I fail to see how this is a matter for the FBI."

You resist the urge to roll your eyes. Even though you're not really an agent you hear that way to much. "Officer Gordon-"

"Call me, John." He says puffing out his chest.

"Okay, John, it was brought to our attention that the cause of death for all victims was asphyxiation . No signs of struggle, bruising, or puncture wounds on any of the victims. So, it could be a possible untraceable poison of sorts and we need to get to the bottom of this before anymore people get hurt or worse." You pulled all of that out of your ass and you know it and the brothers do too.

But it apparently works. Gordon-excuse you-John shifts his stance to be slightly closer to you. "Well, Agent Smith, I could show you the body's...If you'd like." John dropped his voice at least an octave.

You suppress a laugh as you look towards Dean and Sam. Sam looks just as amused as you feel, but Dean's face is stony and unreadable. Acting as if something just occurred to you you lightly tap your forehead and put a hand on his upper arm. "Oh, you know what? That would be be perfect, but I need to speak with Agent Padalecki about something. If you could take Agent Ackles that would be great."

You feel John's arm flex under your hand. "Of course I can take 'em. I'll just give 'em my card so you can contact me later just in case you have any questions." After his comment he throws you a wink.

You see Sam turn around and his hand go to his mouth. And Dean...Dean looks like he's about to punch the guy. Since that's the case you grab Sam's arm and start pulling him towards the entrance doors. "That sounds great maybe we can discuss the case later." You don't hear the reply because you and Sam practically run down the steps.

Once the two of you get a safe distance away from the doors Sam doubles over in laughter holding onto your wrist. "Sam, he was trying." You say not able to hold in your laugh.

"'I could show you the bodies, if you'd like' who uses that as a line?"

"Someone who was trying, Sam."

"(Y/N), I've seen guys flirt with you before, but that was terrible."

"Hey, it's better than all the times I've been asked, "how sweet is your juice?""

"I guess that's true, you get that so much....Nah, that's better than what Gordon said." Sam says with deep dimples impaling his cheeks.

"You're a jackass." You chuckle.

"Do you think Dean is going to punch him?" The moose says starting the short distance y'all are from the Impala.

"You saw that too?"

"Yeah, it was hard not too." Sam says leaning against the Impala.

"He looked so pissed that's why I dragged you out here. But now that I think about it I grabbed the wrong brother."

"Probably." He says looking at the entrance doors.

What Sam fails to tell you is the conversation him and Dean had that morning...

 

Dean goes to (y/n)'s motel room to see if she's ready. Knocking on the door he waits until it unlocks to let himself in. "Hey, just wanted to know if you were ready...?" His last word trailed off as he looked at her.

She was standing in the middle of the room looking around for something. Her black pencil skirt coming to her knees showing off her smooth coffee colored legs. Long sleeved white button down shirt tucked into her skirt with the fabric fitting around her breast perfectly. Her dark hair brought back into a tight bun showing off her neck.

"Hey, have you seen my heels? I thought I left them in my suitcase, but apparently not." She said stopping her search to look at Dean.

Dean slightly shook his head as he closed the door. "No, I haven't. Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

"I hope I looked everywhere otherwise it'll be kind of embarrassing if you find them first." (Y/N) chuckled.

They searched the room together and it wasn't long before (y/n) shot up with the sounds of joyous success. "I found them."

Dean straightened up from where he was bent over looking under the bed. "Where were they?"

Heels and a bottle of lotion in hand (y/n) sit's on the bed. "Under the towel I just used. I guess I took them out after all." She squirted lotion into her hand and started applying it to her legs.

"Yeah..." Dean said breathlessly as he watched her apply lotion. He could feel his face getting hot, but couldn't break his gaze.

"Do you use lotion to jack off?"

Dean's head shot up eyes wide "What?" He croaked out.

(Y/N) looked at him strangely. "Does Sam have the locations checked off?"

He cleared his throat and started for the door. "Oh, um, I don't know. I should probably, uh, check that." Dean didn't wait for a response in favor of shooting straight to his and Sam's room.

When he opened the door Sam stood shrugging on his blazer. "Is she ready?"

Dean shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet splashing water onto his face.

Sam leaned on the door frame watching his older brother as he grabbed a towel to wipe his face. "Should I ask?"

The green eyed man rested his hands on the sink. "Sammy, are you sure she needs to go? Or the both of you can't just go?"

"It's never been a problem before when she came along. And I know how you like to interrogate people for answers. What's going on, Dean?"

Dean chucked the towel somewhere in the bathroom making his way past Sam. "Dude, every time we go out somewhere someone is hittin' on her. No matter what she's wearin'. And her with her tight skirts and shirts....It's ridiculous, Sam." 

Sam smirked sitting down on one of the beds watching his brother pace back and forth. "Dean, why don't you just ask (y/n) out already?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, Sammy."

"Yeah, you don't know what I'm talking about, Dean? Did you not hear yourself just now?"

Dean stopped and glared at his brother. "You need to talk to her about her clothes, Sam. She can't be wearing tight clothes while we're doin' interviews. It's distracting...for...ya know...the people."

"Dean has it ever crossed your mind that her clothes aren't tight they just fit her?" Sam tried to keep in his amusement.

"And why did she decide to get skirts, Sam? She should have just stuck with pants suits like us." Dean dumped himself onto the other bed with his arm thrown over his eyes.

"Well Dean, it would look pretty strange for two male FBI agents to come in and start asking questions with skirts on. Besides she thinks it makes her look more professional and that's kind of what we're aiming for." There was a knock on the door and Sam got up to get it. "And you can't make people not attracted to her, Dean. They're gonna flirt no matter what."

"Doesn't mean I gotta like it. She needs to wear baggy clothes or something." Dean grumbled getting off the bed.

 

When Dean finally came outside he filled you and Sam in on the information he discovered and received. Not to mention he seemed really grumpy.

Turns out there was something more on the bodies, but it was just ectoplasm in the noses of the victims. That honestly saved you guys on a ton of research. And after interviewing the families the three of you found out the victims knew each other. They were just a group of friends that got together all the time, but one of them was outcasted. He's name was Scott Jones and he was married without children. Talking with his wife you found out Scott suffered from depression and committed suicide. Mrs. Jones also told you the group would make fun of him if he didn't do what they did and would often drag him further into the dumps whenever he felt especially low. After you asked where he was buried the three of you bid her a farewell.

You can't help but think those people deserved what they got for treating him like that. A ghost coming for revenge in the most peaceful way possible. They still didn't deserve that. You think that way the whole drive to the cemetery.

While digging up the last bit of dirt from the grave you hear a noise and turn towards it. There's a pale man standing 5 feet away from the three of you with ropes burns around his neck.

"Oh fuck." Before either brother could respond the ghost rushes you.

You fall to the ground just to scramble your way back up away from the ghost.

"(Y/N)!" The boys yell in unison.

"Don't worry about me just fuckin' finish!" You say running away from the ghost. You didn't have time to pick up a weapon so you're literally running for your life. Maybe you can keep the ghost away to give them just enough time.

Dean being the hard headed man he is runs after you and the ghost. When he catches up he shoots the ghost in the back and it disappears. The two of you look around and out of the corner of your eye you can see movement behind Sam, but it's too late. Sam is thrown away from the grave.

You make a run for the grave and Dean splits off towards Sam. Picking up the salt you pour it all over the body. When you pick up the gasoline your feet are swiped from under you and your dragged away. You look over to see Sam still on the ground unconscious. The ghost is over you with his hand reaching towards your neck. As you try to fight off the ghost you yell, "Dean, hurry the fuck up!" You hear Dean scrambling over and pouring the gasoline. The ghosts hands have made it to your neck and it's getting harder and harder for you to breathe. As darkness starts to make it's way around the edges of your vision you see flames above you as the ghost screams. 

You take in a huge breathe. "Thank fuck."

Dean rushes over to you kneeling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, go check on Sam make sure he didn't hit his head too hard." You rasp out.

Dean doesn't need to be told twice. After he gathers Sam y'all patch up the grave again and pile back into the Impala. Throughout the drive you couldn't help but notice Dean repeatedly looking at you in the rearview mirror. Arriving at the motel you head towards the brothers room. After the door is closed and Sam is sitting on the bed against the headboard you turn to Dean.

"Is there something you need to say to me, Dean?"

Dean stops his steps towards the mini fridge. "What?"

"I feel like you want to say something, but you just won't spit it out." You say crossing your arms and standing your ground.

He looks at the funky looking carpet before looking to you again. "You need to be more careful."

You narrow your eyes at the green eyed man. "What do you mean I need to be more careful? It wasn't my first rodeo, Dean."

"You set yourself up as bait and you could've been killed." Dean says stepping up to you with his head high.

"News flash, Dean. I didn't have a choice it was comin' after me whether I wanted it too or not. I had it undercontrol all you had to do was stay and help Sam, but you're the one who came running with the shotgun." You were starting to get mad. The case was over and done with and he was hung up on the ghost coming after you. If you set yourself up as bait intentionally or not the case is done, isn't it?

"What was I supposed to do, (y/n)? You couldn't defend yourself." Dean voice was rising with every word.

"That's what you let me worry about, Dean. You were supposed finish the job and not run after me." You say stepping into his personal space.

"Well, if I didn't have to watch after you all the damn time I could get a job done."

"I'm not some fuckin' kid, Dean!"

"Then stop actin' like one!"

You look down at Dean's chest, away from his cold green gaze, before returning your gaze back to his face with your own cold eyes, jaw clenched. Nodding slightly to yourself, Dean nor Sam sees what's coming next. You punch Dean in the jaw the sound echoing in the quiet room. "Go fuck yourself, you son of a bitch." You turn and slam the motel door behind you.

Not wanting to talk to anyone you text Sam you're heading back to the bunker. After that you turn your phone off.  You hotwired a car a few ways away from the motel after gathering your stuff.

He could be such a jackass sometimes. It wasn't a big deal. He's acting like you haven't been in worse situations before.

Your anger fueled you for most of the way home. At gas stations you bought energy drinks and snacks throughout the journey back home. But when you arrived at the bunker you were dog tired. Driving back with no with sleep was really stupid and you don't know how you made it safely. After you make yourself take a shower you curl up in your bed with a warm covers surrounding you.

Not knowing how long you've slept you wake up to someone gently shaking you. You make incoherent noises and pull the covers over your head. In response to your actions you hear a chuckle as the covers are peeled back from your head.

Opening your eyes your met with the amused hazel eyes of Sam Winchester. "Hey sleepyhead, just wanted to let you know we're back."

You mumble out a sleepy, "okay" as you sit up in bed rubbing at your eyes.

"How are you doing?" Sam says from his spot on the bed.

"I'm okay. How's your head?"

Sam lets out a weak chuckle. "I've hit it harder."

As you look at Sam you note the bags under his eyes and his tired smile. "Have you been to sleep?"

"No, I was up with Dean when we drove back. We left two hours after you did, by the way."

You grimace knowing if Sam stayed up then Dean must have been racking his own brain the whole way towards the bunker. And Sam spent the drive trying to make sure he didn't.

"How is he?"

The friendly giant shakes his head. "You shouldn't have hit him."

To be honest you wish you could take it back, but you can't. "I know he just made me so frikin' mad, Sam."

"Hey look, I know first hand how aggravating he is. But you know he was just trying to watch out for you."

You start to put random designs in the blanket around you. "Yeah, I know and I feel bad about it. Do you think he's mad at me? Should I apologize right now?"

"No, he's not mad. And no, you shouldn't apologize right now because he's in the shower. If you want we could go in the kitchen and make something to eat right quick." Sam says getting off of the bed waiting for your decision.

"Yeah, okay." You follow Sam into the kitchen. While Sam makes himself a sandwich you make yourself some tea. The two of you sit in silence relaxing only slightly.

Halfway through your tea you hear the sound of bare feet hitting the floor towards the entrance of the kitchen. Turning your head slightly you see Dean enter going to the cabinet for a cup. You look back at Sam and the two of have a nonverbal conversation.

'He is mad.'

'No, he's not.'

'He's not even looking at us, Sam.'

'Doesn't mean he's mad. Go talk to him.'

'No, I don't want too. He might punch me.'

'Get up and do it. Before I do it for you.'

With one last glare thrown at Sam's raised brows you turn back towards Dean. Only to find an empty space.

"Where the heck...?"

"He went to his room while you were being a chicken."

You ignore Sam's comment and stay seated at the table. "Maybe I should just let him sleep and talk to him later."

Sam's chair scrapes the floor before you register he's up. He picks you up out of the seat and makes his way towards Dean's room.

"No, no, no, no." You say in an urgent whisper.

"You're going to do this right now. Or you know he won't sleep." He puts you down and looks at you like a strict father.

Looking down at your clothes you remind yourself of what you're wearing. Little sleep shorts with adorable cartoon puppies scattered all over them. And an oversized loose blue shirt that has two dots and an upward curved line making a smiley face. Underneath the shirt you're wearing a loose sports bra because you feel weird without some type of support. You're hair is probably a mess in the bun you put it in before you fell asleep. All in all you look ridiculous. You try to say as much to Sam, but with one look it's shot down.

Walking the short distance to Dean's bedroom door you cast Sam one last pleading look.

Knocking you wait for the 'come in', but it never comes. You don't even bother to see if Sam is still there or not, he'll just carry you back anyway. "Hey Dean, I'm coming in." You turn the knob and push the door open with your head down. Door closed you turn around to see Dean sitting on the side of his bed, elbows on his knees, with his head down. The only light in the room is the lamp on the nightstand.

You walk over and sit on the bed beside him. Looking at him you can see a bruise has formed on the left side of his jaw. Looking at it actually breaks your heart because him and Sam are the last people on earth you would want to cause harm too. But you did anyway and not to mention Sam is probably disappointed in you. He doesn't need to tell you though, you're disappointed enough for the both of you.

"Look, I know you're probably mad at me, but I really am sorry for punching you. You just pissed me off. And when you said you always had to watch after me it just made me feel like you were saying I couldn't take care of myself. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I did it anyway. And I do regret doing it because when I look at you I will always remember the bruise I put there. So, you can be mad as long as you'd like... 'Cause I deserve it. But just know that I don't hate you for what you said, in a way it's actually true. You've saved my ass more times than I could count and I'm honestly thankful for it. So, please, just get some sleep and maybe we can talk some more about this later." You push off of the bed heading to the door. Even with all of that off of your chest you don't feel any better. Dean didn't speak or look at you the whole time. Maybe he does hate you after all.

"(Y/N)."

You stop in your tracks at the sound of Dean's tired voice. Turning back around fiddling with the hem of your shirt, you see Dean has turned his head slightly to look at you in the same position as before.

"Come sit back down."

You make your way back over playing with your fingers once you've sat down. You choose not to look at Dean in favor of your fingers. But you can still see his emerald jewels at the side of your eye.

Dean takes in a breathe pinching the bridge of his nose before exhaling and dragging the hand down his face.

"I'm not mad at you and I know Sammy already told you that. I have no right to be mad at you because I pushed you to punch me. When I said I have to always watch after you...I meant that I couldn't let you out of my sight just in case something happened to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I could've stopped what was happening."

Dean rubs the back off his neck looking at you from the corner of his eye before becoming fantasied with the floor in front of him. "When we're at bars and guys come up to you, there's no way for me to know that you're being careful with them. And it drives me crazy every time. That's how I felt when I saw the ghost chasin' after you. Then you told us not to worry about you and just finish like I could ever do that. It didn't cross my mind that you tried to use yourself as bait until we got in Baby. By the time we got back to the motel it just built up inside me until you called me out on it."

You stare at the side of Dean's face not really looking at him, but thinking. He's watched you with the guys you were with? That's the main thing you got out of his speech. But why? Putting your right leg bent on the bed and keeping your left foot on the ground you turn towards him.

"You watch me with the guys I'm with?"

Dean lifts his head scratching the right side of his jaw. "Yeah, I do. You really expect me to sit back and watch guys drool over you and trust them not to try somethin'? Like that piece of shit Gordon guy?"

"That's why you were looking at him like that?"

"Yeah, I wanted to punch the shit out of him, especially after you and Sam left. He kept goin' on and on about berries and juice that I finally had to tell him to shove it. Not to mention he stared at your ass when you walked out." 

You tried to keep in your laugh, but it was a failed attempt. "What?" Dean says fully facing you.

You put a hand on his arm with the other over your mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just Sam and I was talking about something similar."

"By the way, um, I don't think you're a kid nor do you act like one. You've saved mine and Sam's ass a lot. And besides kid's shouldn't hit that hard." Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair.

You lightly touch the bruise on his jaw. "I am really sorry about that, Dean."

Dean puts his large hand over yours holding your hand there. "You have nothing to be sorry about and that's the end of it."

He looks at you gently swiping his thumb over your hand. "Ya know, Sam told me to do something and I told 'em I didn't know what he was talkin' about. But now that I think about it it's something I've should've done a long time ago."

Your eyebrows furrow. "And what would that be?"

Dean puts his hand down bringing yours with it. Still holding your hand he leans forward until his lips meet yours. Your kissing back before you even register that this is happening. You're actually kissing Dean Winchester, the man you've had a crush on for the longest.

You put a hand on his chest and push him back gently. You turn crawling fully onto the bed looking back at Dean to see him staring at your ass. Dean is still sitting there staring at you once you've sat by the pillows at the head of the bed.

"Come here." You bite your lip as you watch Dean make his way towards you. Before he gets comfortable you make him sit up against the headboard with you settled in his lap.

His hands go straight to your thighs rubbing up and down them. Dean's lips find yours again in a more heated kiss. With one hand in his hair and the other cupping his jaw you lightly grind down onto the rapidly hardening length beneath you. Dean groans and starts to push your hips down towards his.

After he nips your bottom lip he pulls back and takes his shirt off. He sits up making you flip onto your back. Between the two of you all clothes come off in no time flat. A calloused hand makes it's way down your body as you expose your neck for Dean's lips and tongue. You take Dean's member into your hand rubbing your thumb over the slit using the precome as lube. You bite your lip as he rubs at your wet folds nipping and suckling at your neck. 

These start to get hotter and sweatier as your hands get faster trying to reach climax at the same time. You turn your head for a sloppy kiss, only to end up sharing hot air. Dean drops his mouth to your breast giving them the same attention as he did your neck. Not knowing which touch to push into you finally climax with a long moan of Dean's name and your hand tightening around his shaft. His hand squeezes your hip as he comes onto the cover beneath you and your thighs.

Dean pushes off to the side of you using his forearm. The only noises in the room are the ones coming from you and Dean catching your breathe. Him being the gentleman he is uses a wet wipe to get his come off of your thighs, removes the soiled cover, and fetches a new one.

You slide under the cover with your back to Dean. He slides an arm around your waist and brings you to face him. Dean kisses your forehead bringing your leg over his resting his hand on your ass. You put an arm around him bringing you both closer resting your head between his neck and shoulder.

"Hey?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought about wearing pants suits or just, ya know, baggy clothes during interviews?..."

You pull your head back to give him a sleepy amused squint. "What?"

Dean licks his lips. "Uh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

You bring him in for a kiss tugging on his bottom lip before letting go. "We'll talk about it later, Winchester. Now go to sleep."

He chuckles and settles his head on top of yours.

"Yeah. G'night."

**Author's Note:**

> Ew, I know the smut was horrible but cut me a little slack it was my first time. Just wanted to try my hand (key word: try). If you didn't like the smut hopefully you enjoyed the rest of the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
